pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pichu
/ |dexsinnoh=103 |dexcekalos=035 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=193 |ndexprev=Lanturn |ndexnext=Cleffa |evointo=Pikachu |gen=Generation II |species=Tiny Mouse Pokémon |type=Electric |body=08 |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=4.4 lbs. |metweight=2.0 kg |ability=Static |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= |dexevolution = 025 }} Pichu (Japanese: ピチュー Pichuu) is an -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Pichu are very small, plump, yellow rodent-like Pokémon. It bears a similar appearance to its evolved form Pikachu, but varies in a number of ways. Pichu have diamond-shaped ears on the top of their head, with the edges being black and the interior yellow. Underneath their head is a black pattern, that somewhat resembles a collar. Their tails are completely black, and resemble a small lightning bolt, similar to its evolved forms, which are larger. Pichu also have round, pink sacs on their cheeks, used for storing electricity. Natural abilities Pichu have the special ability Static. This allows for a 30% chance that an opponent will become paralyzed if it lands a physical attack on Pichu. Pichu, like its other forms, is capable of storing electricity in the pink sacs on its cheeks. Being a baby Pokémon, however, Pichu can not store as much electricity as its evolved forms. It will shock itself if any electricity leaks out of its cheeks. Evolution Pichu evolves into Pikachu by leveling it up with max Friendship. Pikachu then evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunderstone. Game info Pichu first appeared in the Generation II games. They were in Gen II through the Mystery Egg obtainable, but also by breeding a Pikachu, until the release of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, where they can be caught in Trophy Garden. They can be bred with Volt Tackle if the mother Pikachu holds a Light Ball. Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Side game data |number=001 |pokemon=Pichu |group=Electric |fieldmove=Recharge 1 |pokeassist=Recharge |entry=It attacks by shooting bolts of electricity. |hp=66 |onsight=Runs away.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Thunder Shock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special|Cool|4|0}} 1 |[[Charm]]|—|100|20|Fairy|Status|Cute|2|1}} 5 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 10 |Sweet Kiss|—|75|10|Fairy|Status|Cute|2|0}} 13 |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status|Clever|1|0}} 18 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|1|3}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Dunsparce, Phanpy, Donphan, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Torkoal, Spinda|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cute|2}} |-| Generation III= |Light Ball(In Emerald, either parent must hold a Light Ball for Pichu to learn Volt Tackle, it cannot be inherited as an Egg move)|120|100|15|Electric||Cool|6|0||}} |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Battle animation sprites Other forms Super Smash Bros. .]] Pichu appeared in the game Super Smash Bros. Melee as an unlockable character. It is unlocked by beating event 37 or playing 200 matches in VS. mode. In this game, Pichu has a low attack and light weight, as well as loses health with each attack it makes, making it a rather difficult character to play as. It is a clone character of Pikachu. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pichu again appears in this game, though its status has been dropped from playable character to a trophy. One of Pikachu's alternate costumes was one of Pichu's less people thinking that the Pichu evolved into Pikachu. Pichu returns as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Much like in Melee, Pichu will lose health with each electric attack it makes. Appearances Anime The majority of appearances of Pichu in any anime form, have been from the Pichu Brothers. The pair have been featured in episodes of Pokémon Chronicles, animated shorts like Pikachu & Pichu, and Camp Pikachu, and in the game Pokémon Channel. It is rumored that these Pichu's nicknames are Ritchie and Sparky, although this is highly unlikely, since these are wild Pichu and Ritchie and Sparky are actual characters in the anime, Ritchie being Sparky's Trainer. Pichu's first appearance in the series was in the episode The Apple Corp, where a group of Pichu were stealing apples from an orchard. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!! Pichu's brother is kidnapped and Pichu tries to find his brother, but gets caught. In Hungry for the Good Life!, there are some Pichu. In Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, a Mew was seen briefly transforming into a Pichu. A Notched Ear Pichu is supposed to appear in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. She gets the jail keys so Ash and co. can escape. She also frees the other Pokémon. In English, it is called Spiky Eared Pichu. *Pichu Brothers *Charmaine's Pichu *Mr. Backlot's Pichu *Spikey Eared Pichu *Normajean's Pichu *Lena's Pichu Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Gold has an egg that hatched into a Pichu. Currently making Gold, the owner of the Pichu. Trivia *Pichu is the only Generation II Pokémon and the first non Generation I Pokémon to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Pichu is the first Baby Pokémon in Pokédex order. Cleffa, Igglybuff and Togepi come directly after. *Pichu is one of the easiest Pokémon to catch in Pokémon Ranger along with Seedot and Magikarp with only 1 loop. *Pichu is the player's partner Pokémon in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. *Pichu is shown in the Anime to damage itself when it uses electric shocks. In a movie short it is shown to KO the Pichu Brothers. However, an electric shock on a Pichu would not do much damage to it, even if it hurts itself. This was also seen in Super Smash Bros.. *In the movie Arceus and The Jewel of Life, the Pichu that appeared was the Spiky-eared. *Pichu is the only Electric-type Pokémon to learn Present via by breeding. *Pichu can learn Volt Tackle when its level 1 by having a female Pikachu breeding with a male Pikachu, or a Ditto and the male/female Pikachu has to be holding a Light Ball in order to do this. *As a baby, it is the fastest Pokémon. *Pichu has three forms, Spiky-eared Pichu, Ukelele Pichu and Pikachu-colored Pichu. *Pichu is the first Pokémon character in Super Smash Bros. to not introduce a new type as the -type was already used by Pikachu. Gallery 172Pichu OS anime.png 172Pichu OS anime 2.png 172Pichu OS anime 3.png 172Pichu OS anime 4.png 172Pichu OS anime 5.png 172Pichu OS anime 6.png 172Pichu OS anime 7.png 172Pichu OS anime 8.png 172Pichu OS anime 9.png 172Pichu OS anime 10.png 172Pichu OS anime 11.png 172Pichu OS anime 12.png 172Pichu OS anime 13.png 172Pichu OS anime 14.png 172Pichu OS anime 15.png 172Pichu XY anime.png 172Spiky Pichu.png 172Spiky Pichu 2.png 172Pichu Dream.png 172Pichu Dream 2.png 172Pichu Pokémon PokéPark.png 172Ukulele Pichu Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 172Ukelele Pichu Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.jpg 172Pichu Pokemon Stadium.png 172Pichu Pokémon HOME.png Melee Pichu.png Pichu SSBU.png Spiky Eared Pichu.png Spikey Eared Pichu.jpg|Pikachu Colored Pichu with the Spikey-eared Pichu PichuSprite.png PichuFinalSmash.png Category:SSBM character Category:Small Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions